Why can't it be the way it was?
by demonika
Summary: Kai, after leaving everything behind in his past even beyblading, goes to Russia but after whole two years returns to Japan to his team mates... it seems like Tyson has his eyes on his captain but Kai start developing feelings for a certain Neko-Jin...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kai woke up as the first rays of the sun entered through his bedroom window. He walked into the washroom, took a small bath, changed clothes and walked outside. Making his way through the hall into the kitchen, a small envelop, lying in front of the door caught his eyes.

Taking a spoonful of his breakfast cereal, Kai opened the wrapping and unfolded the paper which was enclosed in it. Kai recognized the writing at once, _from Tyson?_

Kai's mind went over its options, to read or not? He knew that it must be junk telling him about the upcoming tournament or just asking about his health. Tyson's mail was always a scrap, he always asked Kai to reply but he didn't have any time to fulfill that moron's requests. _It wouldn't hurt to read it, _Kai thought. He sighed and started reading the paper:

'Dearest Kai,

I just wanted to pay my regards… hope you wouldn't mind having another letter from me this month, but, it's all I can do to contact you as you refuse to talk to me through the phone. Lets just forget about that _if you are reading it_, I promise that this time I _do _have a reason to write to you… ok, ok, I'll just get to the point; well you see this year's champion ships are coming nearer and as _our _captain, you should stop by in Japan sometime, so that we might practice and win the title. I know you wouldn't want to be disturbed but we are a _team, _aren't we?? Think it over Kai; I'll be waiting for your reply even though I know I would never get it. We really miss you Kai.

Hope to see your fuming face soon… the guys are saying _hello_.

Bye, yours one and only, Tyson Granger.'

Kai folded the paper again and placed it inside his pocket. It had been two years since he seen any of the Blade-breakers face. After he had turn sixteen, he thought that bey-blading was just for kids, another game that they played and he had left Japan and had settled in Russia, in his parent's house. Even though he had quit bey-blade he always kept Dranzer where ever he went. He just couldn't let it go, it seemed like his bey-blade was the only thing left for him in this world. After quitting bey-blade, it seemed like his life had no meaning, so everyday he would go to the bey-blading training center were he practiced with Dranzer the whole day and would come back when the night fall. He knew perfectly well that practicing would give him nothing but performing few new end moves and some old ones gave him satisfaction. Reluctantly, Kai's hand reached for his pocket in which his bey-blade was. Practicing with Dranzer everyday, for the past two years had made their bond stronger, also improving his blading skills a lot.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kai walked out of the training room, into the corridor. He had forgotten the time and it was way past mid-night. After walking for a few more minutes, Kai was out of the building and into the chilly air. He wrapped his over coat over his chest so that he would not catch cold. His car was parked in the parking lot. He opened the door of his car and stepped inside, sitting on the driver's seat.

"Tala…" Kai turned the keys and the engine burst to life, "come out."

Tala's face popped out from the back seat, between the two seats, "How?"

"I can sense you." Kai smirked as the red head rolled his eyes. He leaped into the passenger's seat, from the back seat.

"Why are you here?" Kai asked as the car gained speed.

"To tell you about the… "

"Championships?" Kai broke him off in the middle of the sentence, "Tyson has already told me."

"That rascal!" Tala hated it when someone other than him would tell Kai about the important matters, "Anyways, I think you should go back to Japan."

"I have told you a million times now; I have left my past behind me." Kai's voice was marked with a slight regret.

"Doesn't seem that way," Tala pointed out, "I mean, you go to practice every single day, don't you?"

"Its just to keep myself busy." Kai answered calmly.

"You can lie to yourself but you can never lie to me Kai." Tala said just as calmly as Kai.

"Just drop it, tell me… how has it been in the abbey?" Kai asked when he noticed a mark on the other one's face, "Won't he punish you if he finds out that you are here?"

"What he knows not won't hurt." Tala smirked, "Anyways, it's been so long since I saw you."

"You've been missing me?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow, amusement evident from his voice.

"No!" Tala answered, "Just wanted to tell you that you are being the _biggest baby _on the face of this earth."

"what for?" Kai asked even though he knew perfectly well what the other would say.

"For quitting bey-blading just like that." Tala's voice was suddenly serious as Kai felt tension begin to build up in the air that he inhaled.

Kai stopped the car a few meters away from the abbey's front door. Tala opened the door and placed his one foot on the ground, looking straight ahead, his back facing Kai, "In the championships, It's you against me."

Kai watched Tala's back disappear as he climbed through the roof into the building, _He was wrong, _his mind screamed. It was all behind him, bey-battles were not for him, he was not a kid anymore, he was a full grown up. _I don't need him telling me what to do._

He started the engine again and without even knowing, Kai's car was standing in front of his house. He parked it in the garage and walked inside the cozy little house that he now lived in. Kai made himself a cup of coffee and took it to his room. Sitting on the bed, Kai took out the letter that Tyson had sent him and re read it.

_How am I to tell these people that I can't do it?_

The times with the Blade-breakers rushed through his mind. He had always been cold towards them but they all had been there for him in need. The four cared about their captain but they never showed it like Tyson, even Kai cared for his team, more than they could ever imagine, it was just that he never showed his feelings. He even missed them like hell. He always avoided talking to Tyson and the others because he didn't want them to think that he was weak, he was afraid that while talking he would burst into tears. They all thought that Kai was just a cold person without a heart but that was not the truth, Kai did have the heart and feelings. He also cried, like normal human beings, it was just what they wanted to believe.

_Maybe I'm being a coward! _Kai wondered before sleep engulfed him and he fell into a deep sleep.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Author's note: Hey ya!! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter although i know it wasn't much... Just review, I'll really apriciate it and it'll surely boast my updating speed... really *Puppy dog eyes*

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	2. the return

Chapter 2: the return

"Maybe he's not gonna show up." Tyson said, "Maybe It was all a big lie."

"Maybe," hurt was clear in Max's voice, "The airplane on which he was supposed to arrive had landed an hour ago."

"Let's wait for a few more minutes. Maybe he had a problem or something." Ray said hopefully.

The blade-breakers were all waiting for their captain to return, Tyson had been so happy when Kai wrote back to him saying that he was returning in a week. So now, they were all on the airport. God knew how Tyson had waited all week for the day his captain would be returning, but now…

"Let's go guys," Kenny broke the silence after five minutes, "He's not coming."

"That son of a…" Tyson started but was cut off.

"uh-hum." They heard someone clear their throat from behind them. The blade-breakers all turned around to face the one they were all waiting for. Kai was just the same, Blue tattoos on both the sides of his pale face. A bag hanging over one shoulder, whole weight of the body on one leg while both of his arms crossed over his chest, his usual posture.

For a few seconds no one spoke then, Tyson ran towards Kai and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "I knew you were going to come!" He cried.

"Oh sure." Kai rolled his eyes but made no attempt to brake free from the other boy's hold. Ray walked towards them and patted his back, while Max and Kenny just stood where they were, staring at Kai unbelievably.

"Don't _cry_ on me." Kai said when he felt his shoulder getting wet.

Tyson let go of his shoulders, "I'm not crying… just got something in my eyes." Max smiled at Tyson's lame explanation and gave Kai thumbs up which was returned by a small nod, Kai also gave Kenny a nod, he was still looking at him with wide eyes.

"It's so _good _to have you back," Tyson's grandfather patted Kai's back harshly when they arrived, "Can't tell you how restless that boy was…" He pointed at Tyson, "When he got your letter, got him a day to believe that it was from you."

Tyson blushed, "grandpa, just let us in."

"Oh…" The old man grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him all the way into the dinning room, "Set the tables boys, I have cooked a special dinner for our _special guest._" He gave Kai a wink and after a second let go of his arm. The moment the old man released him, he dropped his bag and sat down on one of the dinning chairs, everyone followed except Tyson who walked towards the kitchen cursing under his breath. Kai smiled seeing that _his _team was just the same, especially Tyson.

After sometime someone walked into the dinning room and stopped next to Kai's chair, he looked up from his hands and saw a girl with chocolate brown hair standing there with her hand extended for him to shake. She was wearing a mini skirt with a sleeveless shirt, _Hillary?_

"I thought you were never gonna show up."

_Is that why you are all dressed up? _Kai thought and suppressed a laugh. When she didn't move her hand away, Kai looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She withdrew her hand and ran it through her hair, embarrassed. She took a seat net to Kai's, "So… I think you made a right choice," She tried to start a conversation with him but finished lamely when he just glared at her, "Uh… coming here, I mean."

Kai's expressions were marked with irritation, he didn't reply.

Tyson entered the room with his hands full of dishes and plates, "Would somebody please help me?!"

Max stood up and grabbed the things from him, when whole of the table was ready, grandpa said holding out his hand to stop them from taking anything, "Let's start with thanking god."

"The beef is awfully fine today," Tyson said with a mouthful, "What did you do?"

"Added my secret ingredient," The old man looked at Kai whose plate was almost empty, "Why aren't you eating?"

Kai looked up at the man's face, "Not hungry."

"Oh come on Kai, we all know how much you care about physical condition of your body but just try to eat once in a while." Ray said. Kai had almost forgotten that he was there. He was hearing his voice after two whole years. Hearing his voice made him feel funny.

"What ever." Kai pushed the plate that was in front of him away, showing that he didn't care what Ray had just said.

When everybody finished their dinner Kai stood up and turned to Tyson, "Where?"

"oh…" Tyson stood up too, "lets see, we have four rooms available, one for me and grandpa, one for Hillary and one for Kenny and…" He looked at Max who raised his hand, "Max. So that leaves the last room for you and Ray." He looked at Ray to see if he had any objections but the blackhead was staring at his feet, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

"ok then," Tyson clapped his hands to gain their attention again, "Follow me."

They walked past another door, "This is Hillary's room and the next one is yours." He said to Kai. He nodded and walked into the door next to Hillary's room. The room was dark so Kai turned on the lights. It had a double bed in a corner with a closet on the other. There was a door in the room which Kai assumed to be a bathroom. It wasn't a big room but was fine.

"I hope you would be comfortable." Tyson who was watching Kai's back from the door, said. Kai turned around and nodded so that the other boy would leave him but Tyson just walked inside, "So the training is in the morning?"

"Don't know." Kai replied honestly, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to bey-battle with anyone.

"So… are you gonna wake us up?" Tyson asked a little too cheerfully.

"I said I don't know."

"See you in the morning." Tyson said and left the room.

"See you." Kai said lightly so that the other boy would not hear. After the door closed, Kai took out a pair a shirt and shorts, he then walked into the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed, _with Ray._

A/N: Yeah I know that this chapter was TOO short but… well… I'm also writing other fics (as you may know) so you guys can't blame me, can you?! Anyways, how was it?! I hope you guys like it!! *R&R*


	3. WTF!

Chapter 3: WTF??!

The rays of sun fell upon his face; he grunted and turned around in the opposite direction. He didn't want to wake up already. He opened his eyes a little and saw that his face was inches away from the Neko Jin's. He sighed and sat up slowly, not wanting to wake the other boy up.

Ray opened his eyes a little as the warmth left him. He saw the door of bathroom close behind Kai's back. Ray closed his eyes again trying to fall asleep, he suppressed a yawn. He started staring at the ceiling, eyes open wide. Ray stretched his hands and then sat up, rubbing his eyes. He walked out of the bed, took out his clothes from the closet and walked out.

He knocked at Max's bedroom door, no body answered. Ray knocked again, _Are they drunk? _Ray thought sarcastically. Kai was in their bathroom and Ray didn't want him to be disturbed so he had decided to go in Max's washroom but they were still sleeping and it was always hard to wake Max or Kenny for that matter. Ray's hand touched the wooden surface once more, this time harder than before. Ray didn't know when Kai walked out of their room but Kai grabbed his hand as it made its way towards the door, again.

"You are not trying to wake the whole house, are you?" Kai said still holding his hand.

"Well…" Ray started but Kai cut him off.

"I don't take_ that_ long, do I?" Kai asked eyeing the clothes in his hands, "Well?"

"Uh… no, but I thought it was better to use _their_ bathroom." Ray said lamely.

"Do they have _gold_ tubs in there?" Kai questioned sarcastically. Ray just shook his head, "So you can use _ours_." It felt awkward saying 'ours'.

"Uh… Kai?" Ray asked after a second.

"Yes?"

"My arm…" Ray pointed at his arm that was being held by Kai, he let go instantly and started walking in the opposite direction, towards the main door Ray couldn't help but notice his pink cheeks. He just stood there even after Kai's back disappeared out of the main door. He rubbed his arm and started walking towards their room.

"Where is Kai?" Tyson asked walking in the dinning room. He was rubbing his eyes, hair ruffled.

Ray shrugged his shoulders, "Must have gone for a walk or something."

"Are you sure?" Hillary asked, everybody started staring at her, "I mean, I think he has fallen in _love_." She said dramatically.

Tyson started laughing, pointing at Hillary as if she had said something awfully hilarious. Max just gave her a skeptic glance while the piece of bread in Ray's mouth fell.

"Are you crazy?" Ray asked, ignoring the fallen piece.

"She could be right." Kenny said thoughtfully. Hillary took out her tongue at Ray.

Tyson stopped laughing, "Are you out of your mind chief?"

"Yeah, Kai and _love_ are totally opposite things." Max agreed.

"But he's acting _weird_." Hillary pointed out, "He agreed to come here without any protest."

"That's because we are _his_ team." Tyson argued.

"I think he loves someone who is _here._" Hillary started tapping his fingers on the table, _maybe I have a chance_, "He didn't shake my hand yesterday." She said to herself as if it proved something.

"He _never _shook your hand before." Tyson pointed out, "He thinks that girls are all germs and stuff."

"Hey! That is so not true." Hillary made a face, "We are smarter than boys.'

"Ha… as if." Tyson shot back.

"Why are you taking Kai's side?" Hillary asked him, something evil shining in her eyes.

"I am so not taking his side." Tyson shouted.

"Why are you so worked up all of a sudden?" she pointed out, "and why the hell are you blushing?"

Tyson made his way towards the table and sat down on an empty chair, "I'm not worked up and so not blushing."

"Are too."

"No I'm not."

"Give up, Tyson. We all know you were…"

"Guys, what's wrong with you?" Max stopped the two, "first you say that Kai is in love, which is so not true then you started fighting with Tyson." He said to Hillary, "what are you trying to prove?"

Hillary sighed, "Why was Tyson all caring about Kai when he left bey-blade? It was _his_ decision."

"He is our captain for crying out loud." Ray answered before Tyson could say anything, "and we all cared about him."

"Ok, why did Tyson wrote to Kai when he didn't want to talk to him? Why every month?"

"Kai would have never returned if Tyson hadn't wrote." This time it was Max who answered. Hillary looked at Tyson, he nodded.

"That's not a proper answer." Hillary pointed out.

"I missed him, Dragoon's power never increased after Kai left. No one was there to tell me to train, I needed him, and everybody else needed him too. We were lost our title only because we lost _Kai_." Tyson explained.

"Yeah right." Hillary rolled her eyes.

"It's the truth." Ray said.

Hillary made a face, "Ok then, why were you so excited when Kai wrote back?"

"I don't know, honestly." Tyson looked down at his hands, "Maybe because Kai had never acknowledged me and his letter made me to think that he had finally seen my existence or because of the fact that Kai was coming back."

"I don't believe any of your answers." Hillary stood up, "From what I can see…" Everybody looked at her, "Tyson is in love."

"What is that supposed to mean." Tyson stood up too, "First you say that Kai is in love then all of a sudden you say that I'm in love. Have you lost it?"

"What I meant to say was that you both are in love with each other." she said and walked out of the room, Tyson staring at her back. After a few seconds Tyson sat back down on the chair, "What was that?"

_Just because you like him doesn't mean that you should point at other people for loving him too! _Ray thought angrily, _I think Hillary is just jealous! _

"What if she _is_ right?" Max asked Ray ignoring Tyson.

"She is not right, I _hope_ not."

"But what if she…"

"Hey guys…" Tyson cut him off, "I am here too you know and no body knows _my_ feelings better than _me_."

"So you _do _love him." Max said backing away from him.

"I never _said_ that and I am certainly not a _GAY_!" Tyson replied.

They resumed their conversation without knowing that the one they were talking about was listening to what they were saying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yeah I know, this chapter was also short but… it was good eh?! Well a little funny maybe… just R&R guys… I'll be waiting and thanx for reading…BYE!!!


	4. in Your Arms

Chapter 4: in your arms

Kai sighed and walked away from the window, _why am I the topic of discussion? And why the hell do they think I'm in love? _He thought angrily. It hadn't been a day and they were thinking weird stuff about him. He walked up top a tree and sat down in its shade, his one leg stretched while the other bend over which his arm was resting. He had his back leaned over the tree trunk. He took a deep breath to calm his fired up nerves. He heard the main door open; he looked up and saw Tyson come out. He didn't spot him.

"Stupid Max and stupid Ray… it's all Kai's fault acting so cool and now they…" Tyson was mumbling as he made his way towards the tree, looking at the ground.

Kai cleared his throat and Tyson looked up surprised, "Now that you are finally up, let's start the practice."

Tyson looked nervously at his hands, "Well hey Kai… uh… that's a good…"

"Tyson!" he was cut off by Max's voice, he walked outside shouting his friend's name.

Tyson turned around angrily, "what?"

Max gave Kai and Tyson a look and smile appeared on his lips, "Never mind." he turned around and started walking inside when Kai's voice held him back.

"Go bring Ray, we are going to practice."

Tyson also started making his way towards the door, "You stay here, with _me._" Kai said. A smirk emerged on his lips, he liked playing around.

"What?? Why?" Tyson looked at Kai then at Max, he gave Tyson a wink.

"I won't take _too _long." Max said and ran inside,

"Don't you want to sit?" Kai asked patting the ground beside him, "You'll get tired and would not be able to practice." Although Kai's voice was in its usual cold tone but it was also marked with fake softness, a little. Kai almost started laughing when Tyson's jaw literally dropped on the ground, he was buying it all. **(A/N: I know that it's **_**sooo **_**not like Kai but… uh… um… lets not waste your time anymore so… read on please! ;P)**

"No I'm perfectly fine." Tyson answered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Suite yourself."

After a minute or so Ray, Max and Hillary walked out and made their way towards the two. Kai stood up, "Let's not waste anymore time."

Kai led the way towards the road which led to the gym.

"Why are we going _there?_" Hillary asked.

"Physical practice." Kai answered.

"But _why_?" she asked again, this time garbing the back of his shirt and tugging it. Kai gave her a glare and she let go of his shirt immediately, _why aren't you paying attention to me?_

"I don't want to explain it to someone who doesn't know anything about beyblade." Kai said and turned around to resume walking.

"Hey watch it." she shot back. Kai didn't reply.

After walking for a few moments they reached the door of the gym. Kai held it open for the others to pass. Tyson, Max and Hillary passed but Ray just stood there. He eyed Kai suspiciously, he _was _acting strange. At first Ray didn't wanted to think that Kai had changed but then why was he being so courteous? Maybe Kai _was_ in love… not with Tyson of course but with Hillary maybe. Ray couldn't put his finger on it but something sure felt different about him.

"Uh-hem." Kai cleared his throat to let Ray know that he was still holding the door. The neko-jin looked at his captain once more before walking inside.

The neko-jin took off his shirt like the other males in the room had done. Hillary was just sitting in the corner looking here and there trying to find something motivating to do because sitting was just not her thing; Ray smiled at the only girl in the room when she looked at him. Ray looked around to see which exercise would be best for him to do first. He spotted an empty perfunctory cycle and thought that maybe he should go there first until his eyes fell upon a mat which had many weights at its corners, thinking that he wanted to be strong, Ray walked up to the mat and took the metals of 50kg in each of his hands. For a few minutes Ray just stood there with his arms hanging along with the weights, and then when he sensed Max's eyes upon him he tried to lift them. _They are too heavy! _Ray thought, it felt like his arms were tied to the floor, not moving. He tried again but no avail. Using his whole strength, Ray tried to lift his left arm. It moved up a little but the weight on the second, which was still hanging due to the weight, increased and Ray lost balance and started falling. The weight in his hand was just about to touch the mat when a hand grabbed his shoulder to steady him while another hand grabbed a weight in his left hand and dropped it on the floor. Still holding Ray's shoulder with his one hand, Kai took the weight in his right hand from him. Ray was still was little shaky but he managed to look up in Kai's red eyes, _where did he came from?_

"Are you alright?" he asked, Ray just nodded, "Go sit with Hillary." Kai commanded.

"But I'm o-k." Ray argued, trying to shrug Kai's hand off his shoulder but the hold was too tight.

"You are still a _little _unsteady, so go grab a drink and rest for a few minutes."

"I don't _need_ rest." Ray insisted and crossed his arms over his chest, still sitting.

Kai shook his head lightly, "You asked for it." and before Ray knew what was happening, Kai was holding him in the air like a little child, in his strong arms.

"I _demand_ that you put me right back!" Ray's voice was a little shaky due to the sudden skip of a heart beat, a light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks when he looked around and saw that almost everyone was staring at them. Tyson, however, had slightly disturbed expressions on his face and he was looking into space, his arms crossed over his chest and back resting on the wall.

Kai ignored him and started walking in Hillary's direction, "Let me go Kai!"

"I'll literally _drop_ you on the ground if don't shut up." that was enough to make Ray stop protesting. Kai walked up to where Hillary was sitting and carefully rested Ray on the space next to her. Ray had his eyes closed, he opened them slightly when Kai removed his hands from beneath him, not wanting Kai to let go he looked up at his face with narrowed eyes.

Kai ran a hand through his blue hair, "What?"

Realizing that his eyebrows were furrowed, he adjusted his expressions struggling to find an explanation, "Well… uh…" he scratched his forehead nervously; thinking for a defense, "Never do it again without my permission, yes _never ever _do it!" He tried to sound angrily.

Kai exhaled angrily, "And here I was thinking you enjoyed the ride."

"I never…" Ray started but Kai cut him off by waving his hand.

Hillary looked at the two before saying to Kai, "I have a pain in my ankle too you know."

"What ever." He said and started walking in the opposite direction.

************************************************************************************************

A/N: well as I've said earlier in this chapter that Kai isn't the same… I'm really sorry about that, but he _is _just the same around everyone else (except Tyson), isn't he??! It's just that he wants to ensure that Tyson is _not _in love with him (Which is so not true) and so he plays around with him _a little_ and Tyson starts to like him even more while _he _starts liking Ray… and so the story continues… STAY TILL THE END!!! *evil laughs*


	5. i want an answer

Chapter 5: I want an answer…

"What took you so long?" Tyson's grandpa opened the door of their house when the group rang the bell, "Anyways, the dinner is ready." He moved out of the way to let them in. they all seemed exasperated.

"I am _so_ tired!" Tyson moaned.

"Stop complaining already, we are _all _tired." Hillary pointed out. They were now sitting on the table with their dinner in front of them, "Thanks to someone." She said under her breath, she gave Kai a look; he had his dinner in front of him untouched, slightly disturbed expressions.

"What?" Kai asked, still looking at his plate when Hillary didn't look away. She moved her eyes from him instantly.

"Why don't you eat, dude?" Tyson asked. Kai looked at him; his mouth was full and he was stuffing in more food.

"Because…" Kai looked around for a brief second to see that nobody was listening to them, "I always save it for _you._" Kai gave him a wink.

The food from Tyson's mouth fell out as his jaw dropped, _what is wrong with Kai today?_

"Hey! Why are you being such a mess?" Hillary asked Tyson. She gave him a sympathetic look when she saw that he was staring at Kai with his mouth open. She then looked at Kai, he was eating his meal without even a slightest hint of what was going on or so it seemed.

Max also looked up at Tyson's form, he shared a glance with Hillary then shook Tyson's shoulder lightly, "What`s wrong with you buddy?"

Tyson looked at him with distant eyes, he cleaned his mouth with his sleeve, "He… he … he wonk… wik… wik… wonk." Max started laughing seeing his friend struggling for words to explain.

"Yeah I _do _know that you fancy him." Max whispered in Tyson's ear so that no one else would hear.

"WHAT?!" Tyson stood up from the chair, "how could you blame _me _Max? he's the one who win…"

"I didn't _blame_ you," Max looked around, everybody was staring at them except for Kai; he was looking at his plate uninterestingly, _He's himself so what's wrong with Tyson? _Max thought, "I said those words on proven facts." Max continued.

"Oh sure," Tyson rolled his eyes, "and may I ask the proofs?"

"Um… well you see this morning…" Max started but Kai cut him off.

"I am off to bed, we have to practice early tomorrow so enough with whatever the discussion you were having and sleep." He demanded and walked off towards the room which was given to him.

Walking into the room he sighed heavily, it was starting to creep him out; Tyson starting to like him. What was that fat ass's problem? Ok Kai had also played around with him a _little_ but that just couldn't have any effect on Tyson's feelings, Kai was sure about that. _All I need at the moment is a bath; _he thought and walked into the bath room.

He took off his clothes and walked into the shower, the water was cold as he always liked it to be. He used his favorite shampoo to calm his nerves, _my next mission is to confirm his feelings, I can't be sure if he likes me or not. He just hadn't seen the nice part of Kai Hiwatari, _Kai thought and smiled. It was sure to scare Tyson out of his wits because Kai was never nice to anyone, not to even his own damn self.

Kai walked into his shorts and walked out, the drops of water from his wet hair falling over his bare chest.

Ray shook his head, it was going no where.

"I _do not_ fancy him Max!" Tyson shot back.

"You just can't say that after all the proof I've given to you." Max pointed out.

"I explained them didn't I?"

"Hey guys!" Ray tried to interrupt again, "Maybe Tyson does have a tiny crush on Kai, so what?"

"So what?" Hillary repeated, "So that means he's a gay or even worse a…"

"Don't start Hillary," Ray begged, "It doesn't matter who he has a crush on, he's still Tyson, he'll still be our friend."

"Yeah but…" Tyson looked at Ray, "the only problem is that I do not have a crush on anyone."

"What ever Tyson," Max said before anyone else could say anything, he then turned to Ray, "the only problem is that we are boys too, you know. If he's gay then we'll have to move out of this place."

"I don't really care if he's gay or not, he's our friend!" Ray answered and stood up from the sofa, "I'm off to bed."

"Thanks Ray," Tyson said honestly, "and no thanks to you man." He said to Max. Ray smiled at them, they were acting like kids. He shook his head lightly before walking out; leaving the three fighting, Kenny had also left saying that they were all talking junk. He knocked at it the door of his room before walking inside. The lights were turned off so without turning them he walked into the bath room to change into his shorts and a comfortable shirt. Passing the bed he couldn't help but notice how still Kai's figure was.

He dumped his unclean clothes in the basket next to the bathroom's door and walked up to the bed. Lying down, he took the covers over his body and started staring at the ceiling, thinking of the day's event.

"Um… Kai?" Ray didn't know why but he wanted Kai to be awake, "are you sleeping?"

After what felt like an hour Kai's sarcastic voice reached Ray's ears, "Yes I am, why?"

Ray smiled. He turned his head in Kai's direction. He didn't know the other's face was also in the direction because their faces were just inches away, noses barely touching. Ray moved away hurriedly and fell off the bed.

"What's the matter with you?" Kai asked, annoyed.

Ray stood up from the floor and rubbed his head lightly. His eyes fell upon Kai's bare chest; it was so perfect, so well toned. Ray shook the thought away from his mind and laid back down, this time his face in the opposite direction.

"Well? Why did you wake me up?" Kai asked, "To show me that you could also fall from bed like a two year old?" his voice was thick of annoyance.

"No, not really." Ray hadn't thought that why had he called Kai in the middle of the night; he started thinking of something to start a conversation, "uh… I thought that maybe you should know… the guys and Hillary are saying that Tyson is gay."

"Yeah I know, is that all?"

"Well what do _you _think?" Ray asked.

"I don't think _anything_." Kai answered, "Now can I…?" Kai started but it seemed like Ray wasn't listening to him.

"They are also saying…" Ray turned around to face Kai, this time careful to be not so close, "That maybe you like him too."

Kai didn't reply.

"By any chance; you _don't _like him, do you?" Ray asked again.

Again no reply, it was getting awkward with crimson eyes staring at him deeply as if trying to find something in his golden ones.

"Well? _Do_ you?"

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed it… R&R


	6. Confused

Chapter 6: The memory I want to forget…

"Well?" Ray asked getting impatient, "_Do _you?"

Kai turned around in the opposite direction, "Why do _you _care?" his voice held no emotions, it was merely above a whisper and Ray wouldn't have been able to hear it if he wasn't so close.

Ray didn't reply, he didn't know the answer, _I don't care, _he said silently to himself as if trying to convince himself that he didn't but there was a feeling of disagreement inside him. He turned so his face was facing the ceiling, he repeated Kai's question in his mind, once… twice …thrice, and after thinking through it he found his voice, "I don't." his tone was slightly hesitant, _I do, _Ray said silently to himself. He didn't know why but he cared a lot.

"I don't." he repeated, just o convince himself that he didn't even though his mind was yelling to him to say what was the reality but he just couldn't bring himself to say those simple words. "I don't." He whispered again more to himself than to the other that was lying beside him, he was sure that his voice was so low for Kai to hear.

Ray's answer made something boil inside of him and he started feeling like he was on fire as if his body was absorbing heat. He wanted Ray to care, care about him… but he was far from admitting it.

He threw the covers from above him when he felt that he would die of all the heat that he was feeling. He sat up, back facing the Neko-jin and his legs on the floor. He was looking at his lap, head bowed, "I don't fancy _anyone_, not even Tyson." He said slowly before standing up. He picked his shirt from the floor beside his bed on his way towards the door of the room. He was about to take a step out when Ray's voice reached his ears, "I don't care." The tone of his voice was cold and sounded so unfamiliar, it sounded almost like Kai's. He took a deep breath to calm himself and shook his head lightly in response saying nothing. Without giving the boy on the bed another glance he walked out.

Ray didn't know why he had said that he didn't care even though his mind was screaming that he did and he couldn't even explain why his voice sounded so mean… so cold. He hadn't wanted to sound so bitter towards Kai but it seemed as though his mind was working on its own. Ray was relieved to hear that he didn't fancy Tyson but then why had Ray been so harsh??? It wasn't like him, so not like him. Maybe he was too relieved or happy to even think what he was saying or to keep his tone in check. It was all so confusing for him, Ray sighed and stood up too.

Kai opened the main door and walked out of the house. He looked at the full moon that was emitting light and brightening the night sky, looking so pretty. Kai didn't know why but the nights and moon always seemed to attract him. The sky was unusually starry too, Kai noticed. He gave the roof of the house a considerate glance and in one skillful jump Kai was on top of it without even making a sound. He sat down on it, face facing the moon. _It's so beautiful, _Kai thought. Soon he was drifted into his thoughts. He was pulled back from them harshly when he heard the door of the house slam shut and the next moment, before Kai even knew who it was; Ray was sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry." Ray muttered not looking at Kai but past his shoulder.

Kai sighed and looked up at the dark sky, "It doesn't matter." Ray's arm brushed slightly over his. _Too close, _Kai's mind screamed.

Kai felt Ray's eyes on his face, studying him but he didn't avert his gaze from the moon.

When Ray didn't move his eyes from him, Kai took a breath and looked at the neko-jin, right into his eyes, "It doesn't matter." He assured even though the tone of his voice held no emotions.

Ray looked away from the crimson eyes and started staring at the sky. He lay down with his arms under his head. Kai smiled at the neko-jin's innocent expressions before looking back at the moon, "It's beautiful." He voiced his thought.

"I know, and the sky too." A small smile made its way to Ray's lips at Kai's words, _He didn't mind._

"Yeah." Kai's voice was soft. He was still looking at the moon with admiration. The full moon with starry sky had caught his whole attention and Kai wasn't paying attention at the tone of his voice, Ray noticed.

Kai felt like Ray was still staring at him so he looked away from the bright thing and at the boy beside him, he was looking at him with an unfamiliar expressions and a small smile was playing on his lips. The moment their eyes met, Ray looked away, his cheeks burning.

Kai smiled at the boy and averted his stare that he was sure making the boy uncomfertable. He also rested his head on the hard surface and started staring at the sky.

Kai opened his eyes when the rays from the sun fell upon his eyes, making the inner side of his lids orange. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision, the bright sun was making it impossible to see. He looked around and saw that he was not sleeping in his room, rather he was outside. Confused, he looked beside him and saw that Ray was sleeping peace fully. The event from the past night came to his mind, he and Ray staring at the sky. He stood up and gave the sleeping boy a judgmental look, _should I leave him lying here? _He asked himself silently then shook his head lightly, he was his captain and it was his responsibility. Not really wanting to pick the boy from the hard surface, Kai took him in his hands. Ray opened his eyes but closed them again a moment later, not knowing where he was. Kai took a breath, _He's still sleeping._ He jumped off the roof and made his way inside. The lights were still off so that meant that Kai was the first one to wake up, as always. Kai started making his way towards his room only to stop when he saw a figure sitting on the sofa of the hall, tapping his fingers impatiently over his knee.

"Why do you always have _Ray_ in your arms?" Tyson's voice was thick of jealousy and he made no attempt to hide it.

Kai ignored him and resumed walking but Tyson didn't let go of the matter and started following him, "Why Kai?" he asked angrily.

_What's his problem, _Kai thought heatedly. He would have punched him if only he wasn't holding Ray. Kai looked down at the sleeping boy's face, he had uncomfortable expression.

Kai opened the door of their room and laid Ray down on the bed. He looked at him for a second to make sure that the neko-jin was still sleeping then turned around. Tyson was standing at the foot of their room. Kai walked past him, "I asked a question." He shouted to gain Kai's attention.

Kai didn't stop nor he look back, just ignored him. Tyson fastened his pace and grabbed Kai's shoulder to stop him.

"What?" Kai turned around. He didn't make an attempt to push Tyson's hand away from his shoulder.

Tyson didn't reply but just kept staring at Kai's face; his face was so close that Kai could feel his breath. It seemed as though Tyson was having some sort of internal battle. Kai also kept staring in Tyson' eyes, giving him the time to decide what he had wanted to say to him. Kai tried to study his expression to figure out what he was thinking but it was too hard for him at such a small distance.

Kai tried to back away when Tyson took a step even closer after a minute or two. Tyson was holding both of his shoulders and Kai didn't have the energy to push him away even though it was no big deal for him. Maybe it was because that Tyson's face was now inches away from his own and Kai's whole attention was on it, fearing what was to come.

A/N: Yeah yeah... so you're thinking that Tyson would kiss Kai, big deal!!!

I haven't decided yet whether Kai/Tyson scene would suite the story or not... so any suggestion???


	7. Down!

Chapter 7: Down!

Kai looked wide eyed at Tyson as his eyes closed and his face moved more closer to Kai's, their noses almost touching. Kai's mind started screaming, ordering him to move, to punch the boy in front to him but his body was numb, it didn't obey his mind and he kept standing where he was. He wasn't even breathing, not a single cell in his body was carrying oxygen and his lungs were crying for some. It seemed that it was all happening in slow motion, _why can't he just hurry up so that I can move?_

They didn't hear the sound of one of the bedroom doors opening. It all happened in a flash… one moment Tyson's lips had almost touched his and the next… he was lying on the ground. Kai heard loud panting from ahead of him and looked up from Tyson to see that Hillary was glaring at Tyson. It was like she would tear him up any moment.

_Jealousy, _Kai thought.

Tyson on the other hand was too shocked to even rub his swollen cheek and was looking back at Hillary with surprise. Without wasting anymore time, Kai turned around and in just a few steps he was standing outside the house. He noticed that his breathing was uneven but ignored it.

The only problem now was that they will all talk about him even more than yesterday. If it was one of the boys other than Hillary… they wouldn't make such a big deal out of it and wouldn't explain the situation as dramatically as, Kai was sure, Hillary will do to the others. _That's the main problem with girls… so fake! _Kai thought and shuddered. It was like he was unconsciously admitting that he liked boys more than girls. _But it is the truth… I hate girls. So evil and ugly… urgh! _**(A/N: Hey! Sorry if I offended any of the girls reading this… but that's what 'Kai' will think, right? Okay, really… SORRY!)**

Kai had to literally bang on his head to keep himself from thinking weird stuff like that. He was seeing all the bad in girls and was trying to see good in guys… now that was insane and laughable even for KAI HIWATARI!

Kai sighed and started walking once his heart gained its original pace. He walked on not caring where he was going, not paying attention to anything other than the thoughts that were now running through his mind.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You could have seen his face!" Hillary continued giving Tyson an angry glance. They were all gathered once again in Tyson's sitting room discussing the incident that had happened earlier that day.

Tyson's cheeks were burning red and he was staring at his hands embarrassed. He didn't look up, it was too much. How could he lose control of his emotions, of his body like that? He always considered himself to be strong.

"Wait… I still didn't get it. Tyson was trying to _kiss _Kai?" Max asked for the third time. Hillary just nodded. "And Kai didn't stop him?"

Another nod.

They heard a low growl and looked at Ray. His hands were clenched into fits and his eyebrows were furrowed in frustration.

"Look… I don't know what happened there and I…" Tyson started nervously. It had been the first time he had spoken to any of them this morning. He was looking directly at Ray. "I'll ask Mr. Dickenson to fix me a hotel room. I'll leave you all alone. I swear I won't bother you guys again. Just forgive me for what I did." With that Tyson stood up, head bowed and started walking towards the exit of the room.

Ray sighed, "Look, I said I'll always be your friend even if you are…" he trailed off.

"Thanks Ray." Tyson smiled sadly in his direction.

"You are not supposed to leave Tyson."

"But now I know that I can't control my feelings around _him._" He didn't speak the name thinking that it was poisonous. It was his entire fault that the team was falling apart, that they were all upset. "It seems that you were right Hillary," he looked at her, "Well, about my part anyway."

"Hey buddy," Max started, "You don't have to leave." He didn't want Tyson to leave, didn't want anything to come between their friendships.

"Yeah Max is right." Hillary looked directly at Tyson. For a second there was a little hope on Tyson's face but it all drained when Hillary's next sentence priced through his chest, directly into his heart. "We'll take the hotel. After all, it's you house." Her voice was disgusted. It was obvious from her tone that she didn't really care about Tyson or his feelings.

"Shut up." Ray stood up, his whole body trembling. He didn't know why but he was so mad at Tyson, so mad at him that he wanted to tear him apart but he didn't want the rest to hurt him. He was so confused.

"It's okay dude." Tyson tried to sound cheerful, to lighten up the mood. "After all, I've realized what I am." He forced himself to laugh and continued, his voice suddenly serious as he looked down, "Its better that you guys leave. I'll… I'll be in contact." It seemed that those simple words hurt him more than anything. Ray had never heard Tyson's voice so broken.

With that he left the room before anyone could suggest otherwise. After they heard the door close lightly, Hillary looked at the three boys in the room, "I think he meant what he said."

"Yeah, let's leave. It's creeping me out that Tyson has turned into…" Kenny stopped and cleared his throat, "In less than three days."

"But what are we going to tell Kai?" Max asked, he looked at the door where Tyson has disappeared, pain marking his expressions.

"The thruth." Was all Ray said before he exited the room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Did you guys have a fight?" Mr. Dickenson asked when Ray told him that they needed a hotel room to stay in.

"Nope. It's just that…" His mind started racing for an excuse, "Just that he needs a little time alone. I don't know why though."

"If you are pretty sure about it, I'll arrange it."

Click.

"Thanks." Ray muttered into the dead phone.

It all felt so bad. They hadn't even talked to Kai about it. It seemed they'll have to call him once they settled into the hotel room.

They were standing in front of Tyson's small house, with all of their things packed up.

"So?" Hillary asked.

"He'll arrange it for us. I asked him to sent us the car, it'll be here I a while."

Ray looked at Max's face, studied it. It was clear that he was betrayed by Tyson… they all were but Max kept staring at the house door hopefully as if expecting Tyson to walk out of it and tell them that he wanted them to stay, that he can control his emotions but that never happened. Not even after the car arrived and they shouted goodbyes to Tyson. They didn't hear a single sound, not a word.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: *blows her nose in napkin* Sure, sure… I know that it's not _that _emotional. I mean, why would it be? They are all just breaking up just because of a certain cute, sweet *shudders* chocolate hair girl.  
Review if you guys don't want me to cry *waves the napkin in the air* I'm such a mess about this kind of stuff. Here comes the water slide! *buries her head in her hands and starts sobbing. After a few minutes, looks up expectantly to see if anyone has reviewed yet* =P


	8. Reasons

Chapter 8: Reasons

Tyson closed his eyes as the sound of the car pulling away dissolved into his sobs and he could no longer hear them, no longer feel their presence.  
He was sitting on the floor of his room; his back leaned on the closed door. His keens bend to his chest and his head between his knees. Why was it always happening to him? Why was he the only one to suffer? Why was he feeling this way suddenly for Kai?  
He had so many questions in his mind and not a single answer to them. Now, because he was weak, too weak to control his feelings his team was no longer with him. His weakness disgusted him.

_The man sitting in front of the big screen smiled and took out his phone from his pocket. He dialed the required number.  
"Phase A of the mission is completed."_

"_Good." The man on the other end of the phone smirked into the phone. "Get ready for Phase B. Keep a close eye on the boy." And the phone went dead._

_The man placed the phone back. His partner, sitting beside him looking at the boy on the screen with interest, asked not taking his eyes off the crying boy, "What's Phase B?"_

"_Keeping an eye on him."_

"_And why him? Why not his grandson?"_

"_That's the whole plan. Making him join us on his own, not dragging him here."_

Ray knocked on Mr. Dickenson's office door. After a while they heard his voice telling them to step in. The small group walked inside. Mr. Dickenson's office never seemed to amaze the blade breakers. It was decorated with many antique objects, many valuable things. He kept adding new to his huge collection. The wall of the office facing the door had a large poster of the blade breakers standing together after wining the title for the first time.

"Sit down ma boys." The man gestured towards the chairs. "I've made a reception of two rooms for you. One for boys and the other for Hillary."

Ray nodded.

"My driver will take you there."

"So, should we inform Kai now or later?" Kenny asked.

"Later." Ray replied before any one could suggest anything and that was the end of the discussion of the Kai topic.

They arrived at the hotel after a short ride. It was much too closer to Tyson's house than they had expected it to be. But at least it was the best in the town.  
They walked towards the reception desk, told the lady sitting on the other end of the desk who they were. She smiled at them and told a worker to show them their room.  
Their rooms were on the third floor, both facing each other. The man dropped their luggage inside one of the rooms, Handed them the keys of the rooms and cleared his throat for tip. Ray handed him some and the man left with a worn-out smile.

"So," Max started after they had all settled in the room, "This isn't all _that _bad."

"Yeah." Hillary agreed. She leaned into the soft back of the sofa on which she was sitting. Placed her hands on the back of her head and yawned, "I'm tired."

"But it's not even lunch time yet." Max commented.

"But I woke up early, didn't I?" She closed her eyes and smiled as the day's event passed through her mind slowly. Kai will now definitely come to her with Tyson gone, with no one in their way anymore. That's what the man in the over coat had told her and she had been looking forward to this day when Kai will come running to her.

"Yeah whatever." Ray replied half listening to their conversation. "I think you should go to your room if you want some sleep." He suggested.

"Maybe you're right." Hillary stood up, grabbing his bag and exited the room.

Hillary locked the door and jumped on the bed, placing a pillow in under her head. She was on the edge of falling asleep when her mobile in her jeans pocket stated vibrating.  
Cursing it, she looked at the name on the screen 'helpful stranger'.

"Hello Hillary." The man's voice sent chills down her spine but she didn't care. She smiled at the thought that the man remembered her name.

"Oh hey mister." She said cheerfully, now fully awake. "Tyson broke up with the blade breakers." She said proudly.

"That was faster than expected. That's _my _girl." He flattered her, "Now the Hiwatari boy is sure to fall for you."

"You think so?" Hillary asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Oh thanks."

"Just wanted to thank you." And the phone went dead.

Hillary placed the phone on her bed side table and closed her eyes.

_Hillary walked into the most expensive cloth shop in the area. Tyson had told them all earlier that day that Kai would be returning from Russia in a week's time. He had said that Kai had written to him. With Kai returning, she had some serious shopping to do. The boys were still discussing the topic when Hillary had slipped away.  
She looked around, the shop was full of different colorful clothes. A wide smile spread over her face. She'll make Kai fall for her no matter what. She had been given a second chance by God.  
_

_She had spent two hours looking through all the clothes when she had spotted a cute black mini skirt with a baby pink colored sleeveless shirt. She had decided that she will wear it on the day of Kai's arrival for a good impression. Handing the man sitting on the counter the money, she walked out with a smile on her face. She decided to buy more clothes tomorrow and started walking towards Tyson's house. She will have to ask their opinion on these clothes. She didn't notice that she was being followed, not until she turned around on the sound of a small chuckle.  
A man in a long red over coat had also stopped behind her was now looking at her. He was wearing a hood, so, most of his face was covered but his stare was piercing through her body. She shuddered and turned around again and started walking, a little fast this time.  
He was following her and she was sure about that. The intensity of his gaze was killing her.  
"Little girl." The man called. His voice was icy and sent chills through her spine. She didn't stop but kept walking without looking back.  
"I just want to know about…" his voice was closer, "Kai Hiwatari."  
Hillary stopped.  
"There is an anecdote that he's returning." His tone had no emotions.  
Hillary turned around slowly and looked into the man's dark eyes, "Uh, Yeah. After a week."  
"And you like him?"  
Hillary's eyes narrowed and the man smirked.  
"I can tell and I know how to make him fall for you." The man didn't wait for her to reply but continued, "Tyson will try to come between you and him. Just get rid of him and it'll all be clear."  
Hillary's eyes became wide, "Really? Kai will fall for me?"  
He looked at from top to bottom, "No question about that." He than fished his pocket and took out a card and handed it to her, "Here. This is my number, I'll call."  
The man turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. She looked at his back for some time before shifting her gaze at the small piece of paper on which his number was written. There was no name._

_The man smiled at his achievement, with this valuable piece of information his boss will surely appreciate him and he already had a perfect plan in mind to present in front of him.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = _

A/N: Hey guys… I'm really sorry for not putting Kai/Ray in this chapter and that this was a little confusing. There will be more Kai/Ray in the coming chapters, I can feel it. *grins*  
Read and review guys although I know that this chapter wasn't good enough for reviews but I've still got my fingers crossed.  
Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I and a friend of mine have made an account for role playing… so, is anyone interested in role playing? If yes, do let me know and further information will be given to you by none other than me.


	9. Sleep talk

Chapter 9: Sleep Talk

"Damn." Max made a face and looked over at Ray, "He's not picking up the phone."

"Maybe Mr. Dickenson told him that we're staying in the hotel." He wondered, "It's getting late, he'll come." He assured Max. He had fate in him, knew that he'll never leave without telling them.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." Max turned his attention back at the cell phone and punched in Kai's number again, "It's late."

"He can take care of himself." Ray confirmed, "There is no need to keep disturbing him."

"But what if he's in some sort of trouble?" Max asked worried but he clicked off the phone anyway.

"He's not in trouble."

"You speak with such surety." Max rolled his eyes at Ray who was now leaning in the couch, eyes closed. It looked from his face that he was exhausted. Max couldn't say much, he was also tired. The day's events had left his body weary. Leaving Tyson's house and settling in a hotel room wasn't what he had wanted. He was missing his best buddy too much and couldn't stop thinking about him. _Maybe he'll get over this crush he has for Kai and we can move back. _He smiled at the possibility.

"I'm calling it a night." Max said and stood up, "Leave the door unlocked for Kai." He told Ray. He then walked into the single bed room that the four boys were to share. Kenny was already fast asleep on the double bed. Max sighed and changed into his pajamas. He then lay down in the bed leaving some room for Ray if he decided to sleep with the two. He knew that Kai was capable of figuring out something for himself. Soon, everything went black as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

There was movement on his left side where he had left some space for Ray. He opened his eyes a little and saw that it was pitch black in the room but after a while his eyes adjusted to the blackness.

"Ray? Is that you?" He asked in a low voice not wanting anyone else in the room to wake up.

"Yeah." Ray's voice was just as low.

"Has Kai returned yet?"

Max heard Ray sigh before he whispered back, "No. I really hope he returns soon."

"Yeah, me too."

Kai opened the door and took out a sigh of relief seeing that the lights were off and no one was awake to ask him question on where he was. He closed the main door and waited until his eyes adjusted to the dark. He hung his coat on the coat hanger and placed his bag on the space beside the door. He unzipped his bag and took out shorts that were resting, folded neatly, on top of everything.

He walked into the single bedroom and searched for a door of bathroom. He spotted it and started making his way towards it only to stop when someone called his name. He looked over at the bed but everyone seemed to be sleeping.

"Kai… please." It was Ray's voice.

Kai's eyebrows furrowed other than that he showed no response that he had heard Ray's voice. For a few seconds everything was quite but then Ray spoke again.

"Don't… don't do it Kai."

Kai shook his head lightly, _Is he dreaming about me?_

"I beg you Kai." Ray's voice was so helpless. What was he dreaming about? Kai wondered. Was Kai a bad guy in his dream?

"I… I'll do anything." Ray promised and Kai chuckled slowly. What will he think if Kai told him about his sleep talking in the morning?

Kai was about to turn around and go towards the bathroom to change when Ray spoke again, "I… I got your back."

What was that supposed to mean?

"I always thought that you liked Hillary." Ray continued and Kai gagged. Hillary? _So that's what Ray thinks. Does it look like I like Hillary? Even Mariah is better._

"But I guess I was wrong. I guess Tyson's just the same as Hillary though."

_What the…? _Kai's jaw was hanging open when Ray completed his sentence. Was he dreaming about Kai and Tyson? Had they all been discussing that the whole day? _Damn you Hillary, _Kai cursed her.

Kai was so dissolved in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Ray had started sleep talking again until he heard his name again. He tried to listen but Ray's voice was now barely above a whisper. Trying to hear what he was saying about Kai, he started making his way towards the bed.

He was only a few feet away from the bed when his foot got caught into something and he started falling.

He fell hard on Ray making him open his eyes surprised. Their faces inches away from each other. Kai could his cheeks burn.

His mind told his to stand up but Ray's eyes were making him drown in them. He couldn't find the energy to do what his mind was suggesting. Ray's warm breath falling on his face.

"K-K-Kai?" Ray eyes were wide with surprise.

Kai blinked once, twice, thrice before realizing what was going on and standing up ion a hurry to fall over Ray once again.

"Ooh." Ray closed his eyes when Kai's whole weight adjusted on Ray's body once more.

"I… I think something's stuck with my feet." Kai whispered.

"Maybe I should move from under you first." Ray suggested and tried to move but he couldn't. His hands touched Kai's chest, trying to move him from above her and he noticed how well toned his chest was. How his heart was hammering inside his chest.

Kai tried again, this time a little slowly and stood up.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I… I'm sorry for waking you up." He apologized. He didn't know what else to say. "I'll… I'll go to the…" he moved his lightly towards the washroom.

Ray nodded and Kai turned around.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I hope you enjoyed the Kai/Ray scene in this chapter. And thanks to everyone who reviewed and also to those who read it. ^__^


	10. Things left uncompleted

A/N: Missed me?! XD

**Chapter 10: Things left uncompleted…**

Last night's sleep was rather disturbing for Kai. His mind was focused on that one boy in his room, who, Kai was sure, was also awake. Despite the fact that Kai and Ray both stayed awake the whole night but none of them found the courage to say anything to the other one.

As there was no room for another member of the team on the bed, Kai slept on the single big couch in the television room. He had felt Ray's eyes upon him when he walked out of the washroom but he was too embarrassed to look at him.

Kai's whole body was aching by the time he decided that it was too much for him and he couldn't stand thinking about Ray anymore. He stood up from the couch, walked into the bathroom once more, took a morning bath and changed into his usual clothes. He walked out to find Ray's body considerably relaxed than when he had seen it the other night. Maybe he had fallen asleep.

But Kai was wrong.

"I… uh…" Ray sat up making Kai's whole body stiffen in surprise. "I want to talk to you Kai."

Kai took a deep breath. His heart was racing faster and faster every second. He didn't want Ray to see his side that was so much affected by Ray. So, he quickly composed himself and narrowed his eyes at Ray, "Go on."

Ray sighed when he heard Kai's usual cold voice. This was going to be harder than Ray had expected. "It's just that we missed you a lot while you were away."

Kai held back a smirk. "And?" He rubbed his wet hair with the towel to keep himself distracted. He noticed that the sun was rising slowly making the sky a perfect bluish orange color.

"Don't think bad of me Kai but I…" He trailed off. As much as Kai wanted to know what Ray had in mind that he was about to say to him, he didn't wanted to seem too desperate for it. So he just raised an eyebrow at him.

_No way am I telling him that I missed him, _Ray argued silently. _It would sound too gay!_

Ray cleared his throat, "Let's just say that I want you to be our captain again." Ray finished lamely. He was talking nonsense. That's why Kai was here in the first place, to be their captain.

Kai shook his head lightly and gave a small chuckle but said nothing. He turned away from Ray and started to walk out only to be stopped by Ray's voice.

"Kai?"

Kai stopped but didn't turn to face Ray.

"I want you to bey-battle with us in the competition this year."

Kai turned around slowly and looked at Ray straight in the eyes, "You know that I can't."

"Why?" Ray was being a child.

"I'm here to teach, not to battle." Kai's voice was serious as he kept staring into Ray's catlike golden eyes.

"I'm thankful to you Kai. We all are. But aren't we a team? You have to battle along with us." Ray's voice wasn't barley hearable for Kai. Ray's throat felt all dry and a lump started forming inside it making it hard for him to breathe properly.

Kai sensed the sudden change in Ray's voice. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. How was he going to explain it to Ray? He exhaled, "Look, beyblading is in my past now."

"Are we in your past too, Kai?" Ray asked. His voice rising.

"Try to understand."

"What about Dranzer? Isn't she the one you love the most in this world?" Ray didn't care anymore. Kai had to bey-battle. For him.

Kai didn't say anything.

"Come on tell, Kai. Is she in your past too?"

"That's enough Ray." Kai was getting angry. Who did Ray think he was butting in his business? Wasn't he happy that Kai was back? Why was he asking for more, more than Kai could give? And he hated himself for that, for not giving Ray what he wanted. It hurt, hurt more that just a small wound or an injury.

"For Dranzer Kai, please."

"I said that's ENOUGH Ray!" Kai's voice was higher than he had wanted. He didn't want to have this conversation anymore. He turned around and left the room but not before he heard Ray's small voice that sounded like he was about to cry, "For me Kai. For me."

* * *

Kai walked an almost deserted park and sat down on the green grass in the corner where there wasn't anyone to disturb him. He wanted sometime alone after the small brawl with Ray.

What was wrong with everybody this year? Why did they want him to bey-battle? What was Ray's problem anyway? He didn't even like beyblading anymore. Unconsciously, his hand touched his pocket that contained Dranzer.

He took the small beyblade in his hand and placed it on his palm. Dranzer hadn't got the opportunity to battle with a real bit-beast in a while and Kai was well aware that she wanted to bey-battle as much as he did himself. He could lie to everybody in the world except her.

"Dranzer." Kai whispered and the beyblade started to glow red as if Dranzer knew that her master was calling her.

"Don't tell me that you also want me to bey-battle!" Kai groaned. Like Dranzer was glowing at the moment, Kai knew just what she wanted and Kai was afraid of it.

In response, the beyblade started glowing with even higher intensity.

"I want to do that too, Dranzer." Kai answered the bit-beast's silent question. She was asking whether he didn't want to bey-battle. She knew the answer just as clearly as Kai did. Once Kai's body made contact with Dranzer, there were no secrets between them. "But you know that we can't." Kai stated out. "It's just a matter of time that my grandfather will find out that I've come here and the situation would get even worse if I go against his rules. I've already broken his one rule. We can't afford to break more."

_For me Kai. For me._

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but I was caught up in exams. I'm finally free!

But only for a month or so. **=(**

I'll be having exams pretty soon again!

At least I'm free! Yay! **=P**

Anyways, yeah I know… the chapter sucked. There's no need to rub it in my face. I wrote it yesterday and wanted to upload it quickly for you guys. There are a dozen of more stories that also need updating. Yeah yeah… I know… short chapter! Sorry guys! Anyways please forgive my mistakes, I had no time so, I didn't get the time to reread it. *Mutters: as always.*

I'm sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter. And yeah, again confusing? WTF are these rules Kai's talking about in the end, right? **=S**

I'm sorry but you guys are gonna find out what's happening soon enough. You just have to wait a little. **=P**

And yeah, I'm sorry for making Kai shout at Ray like that. Really sorry… I'm feeling bad my own self! But at least Kai's last thoughts were about Ray, weren't they? So that kindda makes up, doesn't it? **=D**


End file.
